


Of one blood

by Punky12345678



Series: Darker enclinations [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cody needs a hug, Gen, Rex and Kicks help, Self Harm, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punky12345678/pseuds/Punky12345678
Summary: Cody thinks he’s alone.That’s not quite true.
Series: Darker enclinations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Of one blood

**Author's Note:**

> Oyvay this is my longest oneshot ever.

Cody is alone.

Alone in his rank, alone in his quarters and alone in his pain.

It’s not a physical thing, but he feels it all the same. 

It would have been bareable if he had just one person going through it with him, but the claws and swirling scales are his burden to carry alone.

He withdraws into himself. If he’s caught then punishment is sure to follow.

He will not let any of his boys take the blame.

The men have started noticing, Cody can tell. They leave himm alone though, they know when not to pry.

Still he wishes for someone else to share his curse with.

—-

Something is different about the 501st.

Not something tangible as far as Cody can tell, but it is there.

They’d always been some of his favourite brothers, now though, they make something deep inside him want to roar in joy.

He hates it.

He hates it even more when he has to physically stop himself from nuzzling some of the younger men. It disgusts him.

He disgusts himself.

He’s an unnatural freak.

He should be dead.

He wants to die.

—-

“What are you doing?”

Cody drops the knife he’s using to peel away the scales visible on his wrist. It’s causing a little bleeding, but he deserves worse.

“Rex, I was just...” He pauses when he realises Rex can see everything.

“Cody...?”

“I’m sorry” Cody interrupts sobbing “I can fix it.”

He reaches for the knife and just manages to get it under a scale when his wrist is grabbed.

“No cody” Rex breathes “don’t you dare.”

“Why did you stop me?” Cody asks, broken.

Rex just leans down and scoops him into his arms.

Cody wants to protest, but Rex is warm and he was so tired.

He can sleep for a while, he decides.

—-

“He’s like us?”

“Are the others?”

“I don’t know?”

Cody woke up with a scream.

“Shhh Cody, it’s ok.”

His blurry vision clears and reveals the worried faces of Rex and Kicks. So he was in the med bay.

“Why am I here?” His throat is dry, he must have been sleeping for a while.

“Because you somehow got it into your head to attempt to scrape away your scales.” Kicks answers.

He flinches at the reminder. Rex and Kicks have seen his scales. They know he’s a freak now.

“You know that I’m a freak?” He has to ask, he just has to.

“You’re not a freak.” Rex frowns.

“Of couse I am.”

“If you’re a freak, then what does that make us?” Kicks asks.

He’s confused for all of a second before his brothers change right in front of him.

Kicks unfurls bat-like wings from nowhere and Cody would have to be blind to miss his eyes, now a glowing red. He also thinks he can see tiny horns.

Rex’s change is less drastic.

His mouth is open far to wide and lined with teeth that look sharp enough to bite through bone. Cody also notices the equally sharp claws.

“Wha, what?”

“You’re not alone Cody.” Rex’s voice is soft, soothing and calm. His intent to keep Cody just as calm is clear.

“Who... who else?” He doesn’t bother trying to not stutter.

“The entire 501st.” Kicks replies.

“Would you like to come say hi?” Rex offers his hand.

Cody takes it.

—-

Cody isn’t alone.

He once thought he was, but he knows better now.

He has Rex and Kicks, Tup and the rest of the 501st.

He’s not over his self destructive behavior and won’t be for a while, but he’s getting better.

The scales don’t seem like such a curse anymore


End file.
